User blog:Ausir/Dungeon Siege 3 announced
SQUARE ENIX ANNOUNCES PARTNERSHIP WITH OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT FOR DUNGEON SIEGE 3 The Torch is Passed for a New Incarnation of the Classic Action-RPG London (07 June 2010) – Square Enix Ltd., the publisher of SQUARE ENIX® interactive entertainment products in Europe and other PAL territories, announced today that it is partnering with Obsidian Entertainment® on DUNGEON SIEGE® 3. With input from the original developer, Gas Powered Games®, Obsidian Entertainment will develop the next incarnation of the DUNGEON SIEGE franchise with Square Enix as the game’s publisher. Coming for the first time to high-def home video game consoles, DUNGEON SIEGE 3 will be available for the PlayStation®3 computer entertainment system, the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, and Windows PC. DUNGEON SIEGE 3 is representative of Square Enix’s ongoing strategic partnership with Western game developers and its commitment to increasing its presence in those markets. The game will bring together the beloved aspects of the DUNGEON SIEGE franchise with Obsidian Entertainment’s expertise, to create an evolved action-RPG experience. In addition to its arrival on high-def consoles for the first time, the game will also feature an all-new co-op multiplayer mode. Originally created by Chris Taylor and his critically-acclaimed studio Gas Powered Games, Taylor will serve as an advisor during the development of the game. DUNGEON SIEGE 3 will seamlessly blend intuitive action gameplay and a robust RPG system in an immersive world where every decision the player makes will result in consequences. On his involvement, Taylor comments, “It has been a great pleasure to collaborate with Obsidian. They are a very talented developer who really knows what it takes to build a deep and engaging RPG experience, and I can’t think of a better group to continue the Dungeon Siege series”. “It’s a distinct privilege and thrill to become a part of the DUNGEON SIEGE legacy,“ said Feargus Urquhart, CEO and Co-Founder of Obsidian Entertainment. “This partnership with Square Enix is a milestone for both Obsidian and the franchise, and the two companies’ strengths for compelling characters and storytelling will shine throughout DUNGEON SIEGE 3.” “Square Enix is proud to partner with Obsidian Entertainment for DUNGEON SIEGE 3,” said Mike Sherlock, Co-Chief Operating Officer, Square Enix Europe. “The company has a history in making some of the most immersive and entertaining videogames and is a perfect fit to take the franchise forward and create a new benchmark for the action-RPG.” About DUNGEON SIEGE 3 Story Torn asunder, the delicate balance of power between the kingdom of Ehb's powerful factions has fallen apart. As one of the few remaining members of the disgraced protectors of the land, the 10th Legion, it is up to you to rebuild the once great Legion and stop Ehb from falling into darkness. Joined by a group of unique companions, you will travel through the striking land of Ehb defeating all manner of villains and beasts through a combination of heroic abilities, screen shaking magic and fearsome weapons. DUNGEON SIEGE 3 seamlessly blends intuitive action gameplay, a robust RPG system featuring a large selection of abilities, an extensive multiplayer component and the depth of story Square Enix and Obsidian Entertainment are known for creating. Features * For the first time, play DUNGEON SIEGE on high-def consoles * Players will be able to adventure by themselves or with friends in co-op multiplayer * Uncover a deep story that only Square Enix and Obsidian Entertainment can deliver * Pick from unique and highly customizable character classes with a wide range of abilities to choose from * Recruit companions with unique personalities, abilities and views on the world around them * Players will have weighty decisions to make that will impact their alliances, enemies and the culmination of the story About Square Enix Ltd. Square Enix Ltd., a part of Square Enix Europe business unit, is a London-based wholly-owned subsidiary of Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd., one of the most influential providers of digital entertainment content in the world. Square Enix Ltd. publishes and distributes entertainment content from the Square Enix Group including Square Enix, Eidos and Taito in Europe and other PAL territories. Square Enix Ltd. also has a global network of leading development studios such as IO Interactive, Crystal Dynamics and Eidos Montréal. The Square Enix Group boasts a valuable portfolio of intellectual property including: FINAL FANTASY®, which has sold over 96 million units worldwide, DRAGON QUEST® which has sold over 53 million units worldwide and TOMB RAIDER® which has sold over 35 million units worldwide, together with other well established products. More information on Square Enix Ltd. can be found on the Internet at http://www.square-enix.com About Obsidian Entertainment. Obsidian Entertainment is an entertainment software development company passionately dedicated to making high quality role playing games for Windows PC and console systems. Obsidian was founded in 2003 by five game development veterans who've produced, programmed, and/or designed award-winning role playing games for a variety of platforms over the last 15 years: Feargus Urquhart, Chris Parker, Darren Monahan, Chris Avellone and Chris Jones. Obsidian Entertainment's Web site can be found at www.obsidian.net. Category:News Category:Blog posts